Fine, Goodbye
by Fairy-Clive-tail
Summary: Lizanna is back in fairy tail and Lucy is in need of money but the guild is too engrossed in the return of lisanna, what happens when she starts to go on jobs on her own and meets two certain boys? what will lucy do ? kinda based after the Grand magic games but Lizanna has just come back.
1. the need

**Summary:**  
**Lizanna is back in fairy tail and Lucy is in need of money but the guild is too engrossed in the return of lisanna, what happens when she starts to go on jobs on her own and meets two certain boys? what will lucy do ? ~kinda based after the Grand magic games but lizanna has just come back.**  
**hey! hope you enjoy this fan fic ! it is my first on this website but i have written a few before :) **  
**Disclamer! unfortunatley, i don't own the awesomness of Fairy tail :) just an over-obsessed fan :D**  
**_**

**Lucy POV~**

The sun shone down merrily on Magnolia as i walked up to Fairy tail, plue dancing alongside me. Lizanna had been recovered from Edolus a few weeks ago and the guild partied every day, it wan't too much of a shock when i entered the guild. even more tables had been broken and scorched, beams smashed and walls cracking. i looked around, Natsu was upside-down in the corner of the room, asleep, and Grey the other. 'ugh they fought again!' i rolled my eyes and strode over to the board where i looked at the missions. since Lizanna was back, natsu wanted to spend more time with her. i was cool with that but it meant i couldn't go on any jobs because all the higher-paid jobs needed higher skilled wizards. recentley the need for money had crept in and i had to either get a part-time job or brave a mission on my own. i spied a mission which was taking out a robber, the pay wasn't the best but i took it anyway. Since Mirajane was absent from the bar i left a note.

_Guild, i left on a mission on my own, i need the money._  
_please tell Mirajane to sign off the request numbered xxxx. i will be back in a few days,_  
_~Lucy~_

taping the note onto the Request board and scribbling the date on it, i strode out of the guild, cluching my keys around my waist for comfort...

**Timeskip, 3 days****.**  
**Natsu Pov~**  
i yawned and rubbed my eyes, "Oi! Lizanna! want to go on a job with my team?" i called to my childhood freind.  
"shure!" she smiled then she paused "who is in your team?" she asked, confusion washing over her face as we crashed over to the request board.  
"well, Me, Happy, Erza, Grey and Lucy," i said as i flicked through the papers on the board. as i lifted one of the requests the scent of strawberries tickled my nose. i peered closer, ignoing lizanna's blabbring about how she has been missing for 3 years blah blah blah ... i froze as i saw a little peice of paper, with pink swirly writing on. i read it slowly... 'i need the money' that quote floated through my mind, i frowned and looked at the signature. i gripped the paper and lizanna stopped speaking. "natsu?" she asked tentitivley. i sighed and walked over to Mirajane and slammed the paper on the bar. "natsu!" Mirajne yelled as splinters flew in the air from the bar. "come on" i turned to lizanna and tore a request off the board. "are you... okay?" Lizanna asked, slowly. i turned around and threw her a goofy grin.  
"yea! don't worry !" i smiled, ' why didn't lucy ask us to go with her? what did we do? ' i thought slowly.

**Timeskip, 2 days**  
**Natsu Pov~**  
my stomach growled loudly as me, happy and Lizanna trailed back into Magnolia. "hey! we can eat when we get to Fairy Tail!" lizanna laughed as i pointed to a Café hopefully. the streets were oddly busy today and we had to slip in amongst it so we could get back to Fairy Tail. i caught the smell of strawberries and turned around, a cloaked figure was at the side of the path, trying to get through. i started to walk to the person but they vanished, i frowned and Lizanna called for me "Sorry!" i yelled over the crowd as i ran through to the guild doors.

**Grey Pov~**  
i sighed and stood up from my table. i walked over to mira "hey, Do you know when Natsu gets bac-" i got cut off by the guild doors being kicked open  
"HEY! WE ARE BACK!" natsu yelled, his fangs showing in the biggest grin ever. people mumbled their hello's and without looking someone said, just about to drink.  
"Hey Natsu, Lucy"  
"uh, i'm Lisanna" Lisanna said slowly, the guy looked up sharply and spat out his booze.  
"Ugh! Sorry! i forgot you guys went on a mission! Natsu usually goes with Lucy"  
"Shut up, she's gone on her own job" i heard natsu mutter as he sat at the bar. i turned around to face Natsu.  
"what?! since when?!" i yelled at him. ' that's not like lucy! '  
"5 Days ago" mira sighed, wiping some glasses. something in the back of my mind made me turn, and shure enough there was a figure at the guild doors. they looked up and met my eyes "Grey" the figure said softly, no, Pain-filled! i froze as the figure tugged on their hood slightly. revealing a-

**haha ! cliff-hanger ! hope you like ! who is this mystery figure and how do they know Grey?!**

**Dun dun DUNN! don't worry, i'll try not to leave this too long :)**


	2. Unraveling

**thanks for waiting guys :) hope you like :D had a bit of a change in the plan soo, here goes :)**

**I do not own Fairy tail**

**Grey Pov~ **  
i stood up suddenly as the cloak fell off the person, his whole body was bandaged up and he leaned on the side of the guild doors. His White hair was stained with blotches of brown-ish red and he had pink and leaves staining his legs. Natsu turned and nearly dropped his drink.

"Lyon?!"

Lyon looked barely recognisable, he swayed and i darted to grab his arm, my drink smashing on the floor as i did so. this caught the attention of more guild members "lyon! why are you here like this?!" i said, supporting him.  
"i was, on a job, saw dark guild... blonde girl... giant... cow.." he wheezed as i lead him to the infirmary. Wendy darted inside as he passed out on the bed.  
"Grey!" master called, i turned to see makarov striding in, flustered. "what happened?!"  
"lyon appeared and said something about a job, dark guild and blonde... blonde hair" i said the last part slowly, sitting down. _'dark guild? Blonde hair? do i know anyone with blonde-... Lucy?!'_  
i jumped up from the chair, spooking Wendy. i ran down the stairs "MIRA!" i yelled, the whole guild turned and mira smiled sweetly at me.  
"are you okay grey?" she asked lightly  
"Which job did lucy go on?!" i demanded, punching the table. mira frowned but turned to the big notebook that held all of the accepted requests.  
"well, let's see..." she ran her finger across the pages "ah! the one which was requested by a mayor of a village, to eradicate a dark guild" she said, smiling at me.  
"WHERE?!" i yelled louder, spooking mirajane and creating a bigger dent in the bar. _' lucy is a sister to me... what if ..? STOP THINKING THESE THINGS GREY!'_

**Lucy Pov~**

i cracked my eyes open, pain shot me as i woke up, gasping. i moaned as i tried to get up but i was forced to the floor by two hands on my shoulders. "rest. you're safe" a male voice said softly. "oi, Rouge! it's not like she is awake enough to hear us!" another, more stronger voice said. i coughed and felt my hand being lifted "isn't that a guild insignia?" that strong voice said again. "yea! Fairy tail!" a small, annoying voice said to my left.  
"Fro thinks so too!" another, cute voice washed over me.  
"Fairy tail? why wasn't she accompanied by another fairy tail wizard?" the soothing voice said again.  
"who-" i hissed as i opened my eyes. a guy leaned over me, his black hair covering one of his red eyes.  
"Rouge Chetney, Sabertooth, That's stingEucliffe. also Sabertooth," he said slowly, motioning to a blonde guy who was leaning against a tree. "you look beat up, let's take you back to your guild" Rouge said.  
"Wait! Rouge! what about Minerva! what'll she do when she hears this?!" Sting jumped up, obviously scared._ ' sounds like he is natsu scared of erza, and this... Rouge... like grey? maybe'_  
"just say it was a villager" he huffed as he picked me up - bridal style - i hissed in pain and he gave me an apologetic look with his eye. i felt my legs going numb, then my arms. i eventually slipped into unconsciousness as i was being carried by Rouge.

**Natsu Pov~**

Grey was acting weired "lucy can fend for herself! she is a mage just like us!" i said, standing up to face Grey.  
"you don't get it! Lyon said he saw a dark guild, a blonde person and a giant cow! it leads perfectly to lucy!" grey spat.  
"yea!" i laughed " she was fighting 'em!"  
"then why is lyon so beat-up?" Grey Growled. "i'm going after her!"  
"give her another day!" Lizanna surprised us by jumping up beside us "she is my nakama now too!" she yelled at us. Grey forced himself to sit down on the stool and he clenched his jaw._ ' he is definitely not happy, it does sound weird Lucy fighting a dark guild all by herself... hadn't she done it before? yea! Naked mummy! '_

**Timeskip, the next day- afternoon**  
**Grey Pov~**  
the rain hammered on the windows of the guild and Pantherlilly shrank into the corner of the guild as lightning cracked like wildfire across the sky. i stood up and walked stiffly from the bench to the bar "where did lucy take that job" i demanded.  
"look, Master said she will be fi-" Mirajane got cut off by the guild doors being blown in. she shrieked and Natsu stood up suddenly. Someone strode into the guild and shook his blonde, spiky hair, water droplets flying everywhere. "Sabertooth!" natsu growled  
"What do you want?!" i clenched my fists magic circles appearing on them.  
"just dropping off a Fairy Who lost 'er wings" Sting Smirked at us "problem?"  
"get out of the way Sting" rouge huffed as he slipped around him, i saw he was holding a person. a girl covered in bandages. her black boots were torn and charred, her skirt was scorched and keys jingled lifelessly at her side. the once white shirt was blackened. everyone gasped as her blue ribbon slithered out of her hair and floated to the ground, letting her blonde hair cascade down Rouge's arm.  
"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

**YAY! done ! i try to do a chap (or 2 ) per night because holidays are closing in ! 3**


	3. the wheels of fate start to turn

**Woop ! chapter 3 ! hope y'all like :D**

**i do not own fairy tail**

**Last time :**  
**" ****_"get out of the way Sting" rouge huffed as he slipped around him, i saw he was holding a person. a girl covered in bandages. her black boots were torn and charred, her skirt was scorched and keys jingled lifelessly at her side. the once white shirt was blackened. everyone gasped as her blue ribbon slithered out of her hair and floated to the ground, letting her blonde hair cascade down Rouge's arm. _**  
**_"Lucy!" Natsu yelled._**** "**  
**_**

**Grey Pov~**  
"what Did you Guys do?!" Natsu growled.  
" we did nothing" Sting smirked at Natsu "we just found her and decided to bring her here, problem salamander?" Sting asked, raising an eyebrow.  
" where is the infirmary?" Rouge asked me, i hadn't noticed that he had walked up to me, i was too focused on Sting and Natsu. i looked at him and then down at lucy._ ' i KNEW i should of just went after her '_ i thought angrily. i motioned for rouge to follow me as i ran around the corner and pushed open some doors. they squeaked in protest but they flung open. Lyon, who was awake, stared in shock. "you! Grey! that... that's the girl!" i watched as Rouge laid Lucy down on the spare bed. he did so with care, like he was handling a goddess. but i saw, by the way Lucy's eyes whipped open, that she was in pain.

**Lucy Pov~**  
My mind swirled when i opened my eyes, i was staring up at a stone roof "uggh, R-Rouge?" i winced as i saw a blurry face in front of me.  
"shh" he said, turning to someone. "Do you have a healer?" he asked. my vision was blurry but i heard my name being called by lots of voices. i saw a bright blue head pop up next to me and as i did, i felt my pain slowly ebbing away. "w- wendyy?" i hissed as black filled my vision.

**Timeskip, a week.**  
**Normal (3rd person) Pov~**  
A girl stood on the shore, her blonde hair lifting off her shoulders and the faint jingling of keys could be heard. her arm was bandaged up and so was one of her legs. she had been like this for a week because she goes on such dangerous jobs now. A few figures stepped out of the shadows. The girl turned slightly, showing her two, warm, brown eyes. a smile played across her lips as she turned to the Boys.

**Lucy Pov~**  
well, i couldn't help it! i was just so happy when i saw Sting and Rouge! i know they are from another guild and all but hey! "hello Lucy" Rouge smiled slightly as he approached.  
"yo!" Sting smiled goofily.  
"Hey fairy!" Lector sneered.  
"Fro says Hey too!" fro jumped up and down.  
"hey Guys" i yawned "how was your last job?" i asked, looking about me warily.  
"was good" Sting sighed as he plonked himself onto the floor cross-legged. "you got bandages again?! " he whined.  
"tough missions" i said sharply. "and i am using my magical energy keeping Loki out of his gate" i muttered but, unfortunatley, the boys being Dragonslayers, heard me.  
"who is Loki" Rouge stated more than asked.  
"one of my spirits" i replied reluctantly. i frowned as Rouge picked up my hand.  
"you need to be more careful Lucy-san" he said with his signiture straight face. i nodded slowly and hid my face underneith my bangs as i felt my cheeks getting warm. i heard rustling of paper and looked over at Sting "hey Lucy! you want to come with us on this job?" he grinned at me. Rouge turned to him sharply and let go of my hand.  
"Sting! she is injured !" he hissed angrily and Sting pouted like a little boy.  
"no no!" i smiled, making the boys look at me "i was planning on going on another job soon! i would love to! let me just call Loki back!" i smiled as i felt for the Golden Key that was Leo's. it shone and Leo appeared next to me. "Lucy," he smiled at me, pushing his glasses up his nose before leaving.  
"let's go!" i smiled to the Dragonslayers. Sting scrambled up from the floor and Fro jumped onto my shoulder. we left the beach and cut through Magnolia. the streets were quiet and the cool breeze ruffled my hair as the group walked on.

**Natsu~**  
"ahh! thanks for the meal Lizanna!" i smiled to my friend, patting my stomach. we were just coming into magnolia from a job when we had stopped in a café, now we trailed off in the direction of the guild. a familiar scent hit me as a group of people walked by_ ' strawberries ...?'_ i turned to the group and only saw their backs but one thing was for sure. there was a girl, two boys and two exeeds. And the girl was Lucy.

**Sorry it was short! i don't know what to write to lead up to the next event! and it is valentines day today so i am fresh out of ideas 0.o but i might do another post soooon!**  
**:) hope you keep reading !**


	4. Let The Jobs Begin

**Yay! new update :D hope you all like**  
**I don't own fairy tail**  
**Last time:**  
**"**_Natsu~_  
_"ahh! thanks for the meal Lizanna!" i smiled to my friend, patting my stomach. we were just coming into magnolia from a job when we had stopped in a café, now we trailed off in the direction of the guild. a familiar scent hit me as a group of people walked by ' strawberries ...?' i turned to the group and only saw their backs but one thing was for sure. there was a girl, two boys and two exceeds. And the girl was Lucy.__**"**_  
**_**  
**Natsu pov~**  
i shrugged ' _guess she's gone on another mission, why does she keep going without us?!_ ' i sighed roughly and got a great idea "hey! lizanna! look it's lucy, she looks like she is on a job! lets go with her!" i grinned at my friend. Lizanna sighed and looked back at me.  
"you can, i'm still pooped" she sighed tiredly. i sighed and trailed after Lizanna '_never mind then_' i thought, looking back quickly at lucy who was talking and laughing to a guy in a cape. ' _it's been a while since i heard her laugh..._' i thought, turning away.

**Lucy POV~**  
we darted into the train station, our train was about to leave. as the Train pulled away slowly sting's head hit the window opposite me. i giggled "you get motion sickness as bad as Natsu!" i laughed. sting glared at me "never call him that when you're with me. it's salamander" his faced washed over a color of green which made me laugh harder. Rouge's head hit my shoulder and i stopped laughing suddenly. "erm..?" i looked, puzzled at Rouge. then something clicked, they were both DragonSlayers! i felt a tugging at my skirt and Frosch was next to me. she smiled and i scooped her onto my lap, Frosch purred and fell asleep. i heard soft breathing in my ear and i turned my head, Rouge was fast asleep. i looked over to Sting, he too, was fast asleep. _' i hope they don't destroy the city like Natsu does... i wonder what natsu i doing now... Erza would kill me if she found out what i was doing'_ i thought as i looked out of the window. i decided that when we get off the train i would need to buy new clothes and get cancer to style my hair differently.

**Timeskip, half an hour**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
luckily the hotel was close to the train station. i dumped my stuff on a spare bed and held up my new outfit. A black tank top and a checked black and purple skirt which had chains on them. i got cancer to tie my hair into a french plait and i strode into the bathroom to get changed.

**Flashback**

_"hey!" i pouted as the boys stood at the entrance of a clothes shop "look, if you don't want Erza finding me and kicking you into Edolus then give me some time to find a new outfit!" the boys frowned at the mention of edolus but shrugged it off. "i need something that i don't exactly wear all of the time" i muttered, picking out a pair of camo trousers and then putting them back._

**Flashback end**  
i looked at myself in the mirror, the only things that was telling who i am were my eyes and my blonde hair. i looked down at the box, inside were contact lenses which change your eye color. i popped them in and looked in the mirror. '_Red eyes? or Aqua blue?_' i frowned at each eye (she had put one color on one and the other color on the other) then i clapped my hands together. "i'll just leave it as this!" i smiled as i packed away the boxes. i strode into the room and saw that Sting was scoffing some food and Rouge was reading a book on the sofa. Sting looked over at me and swallowed his food "What?! that is you! right lucy?!" he said, panicked. Rouge turned around as i rolled my different colored eyes.  
"of course it's me Sting! the eyes are contact lenses!" i kicked my suitcase under my bed and laid on the soft sheets "so, what is the job?" i asked Rouge. he was silent for a while and i looked up, notacing he was looking at me. he shook himself slightly "protecting some gold from thieves" he said, looking away.

**Rouge Pov~**  
' _wow, she looked different! but she looks .. cute_' i thought as i looked away, back down at my book. ' _those eyes look so real and so pretty. that outfit just tops her off... STOP THINKING ABOUT IT ROUGE!'_ i yelled inside my head.

**StingPov~**  
' _that lucy looks so pretty, why isn't Salamander after her? stupid flame-brain_' i thought as i stuffed the last of the food in my mouth. i stood up and met Lucy's colored eyes "come on, we gotta... get going" i said as i started to walk out of the room. Rouge nodded and i could hear Lucy slipping off her bed and picking up her keys and whip.

**Timeskip, half an hour**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
we stood at the entrance of the warehouse. i pushed open the door and saw the boxes "right guy's, now we wait" i said, sitting on one of the boxes. Sting and rouge nodded and sting sat on the floor when rouge leaned against the wall. after a few momnts of silence i sighed and grabbed Lyra's Key "open! gate of the Harp! Lyra!" Lyra lept out and jumped on me  
"LUCY! what do you want me to sing?! i han't seen you in ages lucy!" she yelled, glinging to me. Peeling her off i saw Sting and Rouge watching, wide eyed at the spirit that was hugging me. when i finally peeled her off she sat on the floor "anything you want Lyra" i said, sitting back on the box, i turned to the boys "lyra is an amazing singer an she helps pass the time" i smiled to them, i saw that they looked away at the same time with pink creeping over their faces. ' what was that about?! ' lyra smiled and picked up her harp and began to sing a song, slow and steady. her soft voice floated and flew around us like clouds.

Suddenley the doors burst open and we froze, from the smoke a whip flew out and grabbed me. i flew forward was held by two strong arms. "oh? thanks for the prezzie Sabertooth, what a cute Fairy" the guy smirked as the dust cleared. a team of mages were behing him. a orange haired woman with a whip, a small man with black hair and a lanky guy with brown hair. the Guy who held me was like a rock, unmoving. i couldn't move my arms. The boys jumped up and staired at the team of mages. their fists started emmitting powerful energy.  
" .Go" Sting Growled his hair waving in the heat of his magical energy  
"we'll just have to beat you up until you do" rouge rumbled, his red eye glowed and his hair was being baffled by his Magical energy. the boys' clothes ruffled in the Magical energy that blew thoughout the room. The plaster on the walls started to crack and break. i winced as my hair started to whip into my eyes. i struggled more but still. he wouldn't move.

**DUN DUN DUN! :) not the best but oh well :D **  
**will update soon :D**


	5. Payback

**i do not own fairy tail :D**  
**hope you like ;) sorry i havn't posted, holidays have started hahah :D**

**Last time :**  
_" .Go" Sting Growled his hair waving in the heat of his magical energy_  
_"we'll just have to beat you up until you do" rouge rumbled, his red eye glowed and his hair was being baffled by his Magical energy. the boys' clothes ruffled in the Magical energy that blew throughout the room. The plaster on the walls started to crack and break. i winced as my hair started to whip into my eyes. i struggled more but still. he wouldn't move._  
**_**

**Rouge Pov~**  
that guy, that freak had lucy. i felt mine and sting's magical energy pulsing through the room then, another energy joined. it's energy was extremely strong and it was undoubtedly the guy who held Lucy. "well" he rumbled "this fairy is a lovely gift but," the rock paused and pulled lucy closer to him. that got me even more annoyed. " let's do a trade, The Fairy for the Gold? seems fair since, well. You two are tigers! what would you want with a Fairy" he rumbled again. i tensed my fist even more and felt my nails cutting my skin.  
"she is our friend" Sting growled, he swung his glowing fist back. the rock held up his hand in a 'Stop' he waved it over lucy's face and she fell limp. both sting and i Froze as we saw her slowly being taken into the realm of sleep. The guy threw lucy to the floor and she fell with a clatter, blood started dripping from her lip.  
"you will pay for that bastard" i growled, louder than sting. i saw Sting flinch ... i was never louder than sting... the air started to pound with our magical energy. that's it. We flung ourselves at the mages. 'they. will. pay.'

**Lucy Pov~**  
i felt my hair being stroked, it was nice and calming. every time they came across a knot they would stop and softly tease it out. it was so relaxing. slowly my other senses started to work. "Rouge! oi! you have been petting her like a cat since we beat those wizards!" an annoyed Sting whined.  
"Fro thinks Sting should be quiet so lucy can sleep!" Fro said softly. i sighed softly and then started to cough, the hand stilled and moved to my back where it helped me sit up. i was coughing for a bit but then i fell backward, my head hit the hands. i cracked open my eyes and i saw Rouge looking down at me, frowning. i tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. i stared into Rouge's red eyes, his hair was so ruffled up i could see the side of his left eye. The morning rays glinted through the gaping holes in the walls. i frowned at the walls and turned back to rouge, raising an eyebrow. he shrugged and helped me up, i could now control my body. i looked around, the only things intact were the boxes full of gold. the boys spun around suddenly, hearing something. a small man shuffled through the debris. Sting AND Rouge grabbed my hands at the same time and pulled m behind them. i turned bright red and stumbled back and fell on my butt. they both turned around shocked , Rouge dived for me, picking me up and swinging me onto his back. i let out a small 'eep!' but from where i was sat i peered over Rouge's shoulder i could see a man shuffle through the debris. he coughed a few times and the boys relaxed. it was our client. "well," he croaked "it seems you have had a tough battle" he carried on, looking at me on Rouge's back. "come, it is morning, you have completed your job, follow me to the town hall" he said as he shuffled away. i saw the boys look at each other and Rouge started to walk away, i felt Sting's eyes on me as we trailed through the broken building. A group of the rune knights took over from the wizards in guarding the gold.

**Timeskip, half an hour. Town hall**  
**Sting Pov~**  
we sat down at the town hall lucy was sat between me and Rouge. the Mayor was rambling on about something but i was still replaying the scene earlier. lucy was being swung onto Rouge's back! i felt something prick at me.. jealousy? why? i am Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth! getting jealous over a Fairy! when the Mayor dismissed us with the reward and a place to stay, we trailed out of the hall and over to the hotel. i jumped onto the bed by the bathroom, there was another bed next to me and one diagonal. Lucy jumped and rolled onto the one diagonal from me, i laughed and Rouge rolled his eyes as he placed his coat over his bed.  
"umm... Guys?" lucy began. i looked up from picking up lector. "thanks for today" she said slowly. Rouge spoke up, holding his book in his hand.  
"it's okay Lucy"  
"i just want to say, if we go out tomorrow just call me fairy." she said again  
"Why?" i asked, she met my eyes with her red and blue eyes.  
"just in case my guild gets told" she said sleepily as she slipped off the bed and trailed into the bathroom. With lucy in the bathroom Rouge turned to me, putting his book on his pillow next to Frosch. "Sting" he began, i looked at him "do you..? Do you think it was a good idea to bring lucy?"  
"dunno." i shrugged, looking away from Rouge. i heard a loud sound from the bathroom and lucy shrieked. i fell off the bed and hit my head on the carpet. i jumped up and punched the door "LUCY!"

**_**  
**:D hope you liiike! and i hope this chapter helped you know who the pairing are ! 3**

**Rouge X Lucy X sting**


	6. My new Team

**sorry my chapters aren't the longest but i don't have long to write them.**  
**Last time:**  
_"i just want to say, if we go out tomorrow just call me fairy." she said again_  
_"Why?" i asked, she met my eyes with her red and blue eyes._  
_"just in case my guild gets told" she said sleepily as she slipped off the bed and trailed into the bathroom. With lucy in the bathroom Rouge turned to me, putting his book on his pillow next to Frosch. "Sting" he began, i looked at him "do you..? Do you think it was a good idea to bring lucy?"_  
_"dunno." i shrugged, looking away from Rouge. i heard a loud sound from the bathroom and lucy shrieked. i fell off the bed and hit my head on the carpet. i jumped up and punched the door "LUCY!"_  
**_**

**Sting Pov~**  
the bathroom door swung open and lucy was sat in the middle of the room, her contact lenses were out and she was unharmed. she was clutching something in her hands. a voice blurted out from the card in he hand.  
"Lucy where are you! natsu saw you go on a job but there isn't any missing!what is going on with you Lucy?!"  
"c-cana? h-how do i have this?" lucy shook  
"i gave it to you on tenrou island" the voice stated. Lucy's eyes flicked up at Rouge and i at the entrance of the bathroom, i frowned and Rouge tried to push past but i was blocking the way. "lucy? who is with you? LUCY! the guild is worried about you... LUCY!" the voice kept yelling over and over. Lucy glared down at the card in her hands.  
" .Alone. Cana, no-one misses me so drop the charade!you just want something!" lucy screamed to the card in her hands "i need the money to pay for my rent! i'm not just going to wait for the team to decide when they want me back! consider me teamless" she scowled. we heard a ripping sound and the pieces of the card fluttered to the floor.  
"lucy?" i whispered. Lucy looked up at me and flung her arms around my legs like a little girl, i crouched and put my hand on her head as i pulled her onto my lap. sobs racked her as Rouge slipped out of the bathroom, pulling up the door softly.

**Timeskip, 3 days**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
plue danced alongside me as i walked back to fairy tail, as i neared the doors he whimpered and went back to the spirit world. i swung the doors open an the noise muted suddenly, i looked around a little while walking cooly to the bar. People were whispering and glancing at me. "hey" i said softly to Mirajane "strawberry milkshake please" Mira nodded and hurried off to make it. i rested my head in my hands and wondered where Sting and Rouge were. probably back at sabertooth.  
"lucy" a voice said behind me. i lifted my head slightly and saw my old team surrounding me.  
"what" i spat back at them. i didn't like being angry at them but i just couldn't help it.  
"lucy where do you keep going?" Erza said sternly  
"like you care" i spat again. i mentally smacked myself for saying that to Erza.  
"lucy, Why don't we go on a job and discuss it" Grey said, slowly. i jumped out of the bar stool, it clattered backward and a leg broke off it. i spun around to face my old team.  
"Listen! didn't cana tell you! I'm Gone! Goodbye old team! i have a new team! They're not disrespectful and they DON'T intrude!" my team looked visibly shocked, even Erza. At that moment four figures appeared at the guild doors, to guys and two exceeds. My old team spun around and i stalked through them.

"meet my new team Fairy Tail" i announced to them as i stood between Sting and Rouge.

"SABERTOOTH!" Natsu yelled "LUCY! get away from those Bastards" Natsu growled, his fists turning into flames. i grabbed Loki's key.  
"bring it Flame-Brain!" i yelled. Nastu's flame blew out as he froze, i just yelled back at natsu... seriously.  
"open! Gate of the golden lion! LEO!" i swished Loki's key in the air and he appered next to me.  
"Lucy!" he looked confused at why i was glaring a Natsu, he caught sight of The Dragonslayer Duo behind me who were equally as confused.  
"lucy" Rouge caught on quickly, "come, we have a decent job for us to complete" he held out a Job request. the job we just did..?! Sting finally caught on and he picked me up and quickly put me down behind him "Come on Starry" He grinned at me. i nodded and stalked out of the guild, loki walked back into the spirit world, confused. when we were a decent distance from the guild , we stopped.  
"What was that about?" Lecor spiked  
"my ex-Team was annoying me" i wispered.  
"won't.. won't your master punish you for being in a team with us?" Sting asked me, sitting down on the grassy floor of the hill.  
"no, Master won't but... Natsu looked so pissed off" i said sadly. "and Erza... i think i might have hurt Lizanna too"  
"don't worry" sting said as i sank to the floor, Frosch wimpered and grabbed my shirt in her little paws as she snuggled up to me. i felt arms wrap around me i looked up and i was being pulled closer to Sting. i looked back down, my bangs covering my face as he pulled me into a hug. i felt another hand on my head, i looked through my bangs a bit and i saw Rouge looking down at me with his hand on my head.  
"GET OFF OUR NAKAMA!" We heard a yell but we didn't move. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

**HAHA ! :) hope you like, it will get more interesting :D**


	7. not in a guild? what a lie

**Hope ya like :D**  
**Last time :**  
_"don't worry" sting said as i sank to the floor, Frosch wimpered and grabbed my shirt in her little paws as she snuggled up to me. i felt arms wrap around me i looked up and i was being pulled closer to Sting. i looked back down, my bangs covering my face as he pulled me into a hug. i felt another hand on my head, i looked through my bangs a bit and i saw Rouge looking down at me with his hand on my head._  
_"GET OFF OUR NAKAMA!" We head a yell but we didn't move. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"_

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
I felt sting's head move and turn to the voice, i could see fire gaining on us. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting yelled as he let go of me and stood up, pulling me with him.  
"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Rouge yelled after Sting's Roar broke the fire. the stream of shadows streatched out to the running Natsu. The Fire dragon slayer easily dodged it and tried to punch Sting. Sting grabbed me and jumped backward, natsu stumbled but stood tall "what have you done to the real lucy!?" he Growled. I stepped out from behind Sting.  
"Nat-" i began, i looked at Sting and then at Natsu again "Salamander, i am right here" i said cooly. that name for him felt Foreign on my tongue but i respected that Sting wanted me to call Natsu by that name. Natsu looked shocked but he shook himself "No, the real lucy Calls me Natsu, she is friends with everyone! she is part of Fairy tail! she laughs with us, she cries with us! She is our Sister!"  
"Well" i sighed " things change, people change. i guess you need to grow up to understand " i said, meeting his eyes. "according to you i am friends with everyone" i waved my arms and motioned to the Sabertooth members "these are my friends, i still have friends in Fairy tail but i am also friends with some Sabertooth members. Okay," i sighed again as i started to turn away "come on, lets go" i said as i scooped Frosch off the floor and walked slowly down the hillside with Sting close by and Rouge trailed behind.

* * *

**Grey Pov~**  
i had watched the whole scene after Lucy had gone off with those Sabers, most of us had, from the windows of the guild. i sighed heavily as Lucy walked away from Natsu, i sank onto a bench and put my head on my hand. "it's my fault" lizanna whispered. she was sitting next to me. "if i hadn't been so close to your team, if i just included her " i shook my head slightly.  
"just drop it lizanna, what is done is... done" i said wearily.  
"i see" someone said, i turned to see Master Makarov stood on the table behind me. "i am not against lucy's wishes but i hope this can be smoothed over soon, so it does not affect anymore people than it does now" he sighed as he waddled over to the bar and jumped onto it.  
"grey -sama?" Juvia had crept up beside me, i looked up at her "juvia is wondering if Grey-sama is okay" she said, shuffling her feet.  
"i'm fine, Thanks Juvia" i sighed. i stood up and walked over to the Request board. i looked for a simple job and picked it off the wall. i walked over to mira who signed it off. juvia walked over to me again "c-can juvia come with Grey-sama?" i smiled at her.  
"shure"

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
"you mean... you haven't been back to Sabertooth yet?" i asked. we were all back at my apartment and i had put on my outfit i bought last time, i was in the bathroom putting the contact lenses in. "no, we were going to slip in to your Guild and tell you" Rouge stated, getting closer to the door.  
"let's go!" i plastered a smile onto my face as i grabbed my keys and headed for the door.  
"where?" sting asked me quizzically.  
"Sabertooth of course, you need to go" i said as i opened the door and walked out, the boys followed.  
"but, your a Fairy. Master will probibily..." sting trailed off. i turned around and held up a pair of black, fingerlless gloves and slipped them on. they covered my Fairy tail mark perfectly.  
"see! there is nothing to worry about if he does see me " i said as i turned back around and walked to the train station. i heard people talking loudly as we entered the building.  
_"did you hear?"_  
_"hear what?"_  
_"Fairy tail! Their Celestial mage is with some sabertooth mages" _  
_"some?! no way!"_  
_"yea! and i heard the salamander tried to fight them!"_  
_"how many?!"_  
_"Two! i heard they are super hot though!"_

we walked by and the voices faded away, we carried on and stopped at the platform edge. "so, apparentley you guys are hot" i smiled at the two as i turned around to face them. i heard the train pull up behind me."yay" sting sighed "the train is here" he said flatly. The train was really full so we had to squeeze onto one side of a pod. i was between sting and rouge, Lector and Frosch were fast asleep on my lap as the train pulled away. i was talking to the little girl with her Grandmother opposite us when Sting and Rouge's heads hit my shoulders at the same time. i squeaked and the lady eyeballed me. "sorry" i smiled "my freinds get travel sickness"  
"nanny, isn't that Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney?" the little girl said to her Grandmother as she looked at the dragonslayers either side of me.  
"unfortunatley" i smiled to the girl, she smiled at me and i laughed as sting covered his face with his hand.  
"i'm L- Fairy" i smiled "i'm not in a guild" i said, that made the Grandmother Eyeball me again and made her stick her nose in the air as she peeked out of the window.  
'_not in a guild huh? what a lie_' i thought as i looked down at the sleeping lector and Frosch.

* * *

**hope you liked :D i will write more but i need to actually do some homework this holiday haha :D and yes :D there is going to be some GrUvia and NaLi **


	8. Fun in the sun! ?

**yay ! next chaper :D hope you like and keep reading :D**  
**Last time:**  
_"nanny, isn't that Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney?" the little girl said to her Grandmother as she looked at the dragonslayers either side of me._  
_"unfortunatley" i smiled to the girl, she smiled at me and i laughed as sting covered his face with his hand._  
_"i'm L- Fairy" i smiled "i'm not in a guild" i said, that made the Grandmother Eyeball me again and made her stick her nose in the air as she peeked out of the window._  
_'not in a guild huh? what a lie' i thought as i looked down at the sleeping lector and Frosch._

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
"i wish there were other ways to get to the guild" sting mumbled as we reached sabertooth's doors. Rouge rolled his eyes and turned to me.  
"are you coming in with us?" he asked  
"of course!she is undercover you know Rouge!" sting laughed  
"no" i said turning to the village "they'll recognise me, i'll be in the village" i smiled.  
"how will we find you?" sting whined.  
"smell, you are dragonslayers" i smiled as i walked away. i heard their guild doors swing open. _' shame, if their guild master was nicer i would consider joining but. NO! Lucy! you are a member of fairy tail and DON'T FORGET IT!'_ i sighed and sat down at a café, remembering the Grand magic games that happened over half a year ago.  
"excuse me miss?" a sweet voice said next to me, i looked up and saw a young girl, a bit older than Wendy She was slender and her purple hair was up in a bun.  
"yes?" i smiled to the girl  
"a-are you or, erm.. do you know any wizards?" she asked me slowly.  
"yea, i'm a celestial mage and i am freinds with loads of wizards" i said, puzzled at her question. "why do you ask?"  
the girl's eyes lit up "oh! i was wondering what it is like! i really want to become a mage! are your freinds in guilds?"  
"well yea, i have freinds in Fairy tail, sabertooth, Lamia scale and Blue pegasus" i paused and added quickly "most of my best friends are from fairy tail"  
"WOW!" she beamed "how did you become such good freinds with th- uwaah!" she sighed halfway through her sentance, i frowned and felt hands on my shoulders. i jumped and squeaked, Sting roared with laughter and i heard Rouge sigh loudly. "you-phahah! you squeaked like a little dog toy!" Sting sputtered as he clutched his stomach.  
"that's enough Sting" Rouge muttered, obviously annoyed. i looked over my shoulder so i could see Rouge. "the master is out and the stand-in told us to take time off" he sighed, walking over to the spare chair.  
"stand in master? who is that?" i asked  
Sting shuddered and pulled over a chair, "you don't want to know!"  
"uh! sorry!" the girl stammered, i turned to face her. She pointed behind her to a bunch of her friends who were walking away "i have to go! see you around!" she grinned as she skipped off, as she reached her friends one of the young boys held out an ice-cream for her and i could see her blushing as she accepted it. i smiled and turned back to the boys.  
"who was that?" sting asked, still watching the girl.  
"a girl"  
"no way, do you know her?"  
"no, she was wondering if i was a mage and if i knew any others, he wants to be one" i sighed  
"well! we have time off! lets go to the beach!" Sting sang. i thought for a moment.  
"well, i don't mind. i have enough money for the rent this month so," i turned to rouge "if you want to then why not?"  
rouge sighed "yea, sounds cool. at least we'll get a break" he smiled slightly "we leave for the resort this afternoon?"  
"my aren't we eager!" i chuckled as i stood up "come on! you need to get your stuff so we can get back to mine and go!" i Grinned to the Dragon slayers, they both looked exited... in their own way and the Exceeds were flying around.  
"i can't wait to play in the sand!" Lector said, grinning  
"Fro thinks so too!" Fro sang as he followed Lector.

* * *

**Timeskip, a few hours. the group had arrived at the resort and they had just come down from their rooms.**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
i layed out my colorful beach towel and started to take off my shirt. i heard boys talking behind me but i ignored them as i folded my shirt up. i tugged off my skirt and tied the see-through sarong with green starfish patterned on it around me. i had bought a new lime-green bikini and i popped my sunglasses on as i sat on my towel and pulled out a book.  
"oi! watch this" i heard someone snigger. i ignored it but a few mins later a beach ball came flying over and hit the book right out of my hands. my head snapped to the direction it came from and i saw a group of boys by a net. a tall guy came running over. "sorry!" he smiled. i picked up the ball and threw it at his face whilst tuning away to search for the book, i finally found it and sand poured from it's pages. "hey miss, did you just come here? i haven't seen you before" he said, tucking the ball under his arm.  
"yea. i am here with my friends"  
"oh? i can't see them?"  
"they are still getting ready, they probably got distracted by food" i said, trying to read the pages of the book but the guy kept speaking. i sighed and put the book down.  
"do you want to come play with us?" the guy asked, motioning to his friends waiting by the net. i rolled my different-colored eyes and stood up.  
"fine" i sighed. i picked up my keys and slipped them onto my necklace, i took off my sunglasses and put them in my bag.  
"that's a nice necklace. oh! my name is Jayden! what's yours?"  
"thanks, Fairy. Fairy Grace" i answered flatly as i took my place on the court.  
"READY? GO!"someone called. the ball flew my direction and i pummeled it. it flew onto the other court and made a big dent in the sand.  
"wow!" the boys laughed as one of them picked the ball went like that for another few turns but i finally stopped.  
"sorry but i need a drink" i said. relaxing slightly around them.  
"i'll buy you one!" Jayden smiled as he ran after me. i walked over to my towel and shook my head as i lifted up a can of unopened soda. Suddenly Jayden's face changed and i felt hands around my waist. i was being pulled closer to him, i dropped the soda in the sand. "excuse me" i hissed as i tried to step away, Jayden's grip was tight and i could hardly move "OI! " i growled at him. "i will warn you now! i am a mage!" my neck felt lighter as i heard a clicking sound, i looked down and the necklace with my keys on tumbled to the floor.  
"oh really miss Grace?" Jayden smirked as he pulled me closer to him.  
"FAIRY!" a voice yelled. i tried to turn my head but i was restricted. Jayden was wrenched from me by a figure and i was picked up -bridal style- by another .  
"oi! what are you doing with my Girlfriend?!" jayden yelled as he was being pushed to the ground by a shadowy figure.  
"your girlfriend as far as i know she has never seen you in her life" the person holding me growled. "Fairy is _my_ girlfriend" the person growled again. i tried to see his face but the afternoon sun shone in my eyes so all i could make out was spiky hair. i looked back to Jayden and he looked generally afraid.  
"i'm sorry okay! it was a joke!" he started to panic as the shadowy figure loomed behind him.

* * *

**yay! finally! a long chapter! i had so much fun writing this ahah! hope you like :D**


	9. Dinner with the fairies

**yay! i'm back!~ :D hope you liked my last chapter ;) *cough* happy~! **  
**"AYE! Last time in Fine goodbye!"**  
_"oi! what are you doing with my girlfriend?!" jayden yelled as he was being pushed to the ground by a shadowy figure._  
_"your girlfriend? as far as i know she has never seen you in her life" the person holding me growled. "Fairy is my girlfriend" the person growled again. i tried to see his face but the afternoon sun shone in my eyes so all i could make out was spiky hair. i looked back to Jayden and he looked generally afraid._  
_"i'm sorry okay! it was a joke!" he started to panic as the shadowy figure loomed behind him._  
**"Can i have a fish now Miss clive?"**  
**Fine -_- *throws happy a fish***

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
"You" the shadowy figure hissed ad he yanked Jayden off the floor. "stay away from Fairy or you'll regret it"  
"what are you going to do?" Jayden smirked as he staggered back.  
"We are dragon slayers" the person holding me rumbled. Jayden scrambled back, wide-eyed and ran for his friends who started to laugh.  
"wimp!"  
"no really! it's those two! Dragon slayers!" we heard Jayden's panicked voice. i looked around, we had made quite a scene. Someone whooped as the figure put me down, i turned to face him. "thank y- Sting?!" i yelled, shocked. Sting threw me a goofy grin and put his hands behind his head  
"the one and only!" he laughed  
"sorry we couldn't get here earlier, STING saw food" Rouge said as he put his hand on my shoulder. i turned to him slightly.  
"thanks!" i smiled, i saw my keys shining on the floor and i went to pick them up but rouge dived for them. he held them out for me "Thanks again!" i laughed. i noticed that they weren't wearing their usual clothes, Rouge had dark shorts on and a white shirt that was unbuttoned. i turned to sting who was just in shorts. i turned away from the two quickly. _'man they are HOT!'_ i thought, i ran over to the edge of the sea quickly, "Come on boys!" i smiled at them, i quickly tried to fasten the necklace around my neck but it was carefully taken from me and clipped on with ease. i looked behind me and Rouge gave me a half smile. "th-" i got cu toff when someone tackled me into the water.  
"SURPRISE!" Sting grinned as he rolled off me, i laughed and started to splash him as i got up. Rouge rolled his eyes and went back to my towel where he laid out his own blue one and took off his shirt. he then walked over to the sea and Frosch flew into his back. "Fro is sorry Rouge!" she called as she darted around Rouge. Lector came zooming past his head, trying to tag Frosch. "hey come on Rouge!" sting yelled to his friend.  
"yea! Hurry up!" i laughed. Rouge looked over and met my eyes. he sighed and dived into the sea. "wow! how well can Rouge swim?" i asked Sting who was laying on his back, floating.  
"pretty well i mean he can stay under for ages..! HEY!" a large splash erupted from next to Sting and he started to sink "ROUGE!"  
"sorry" Rouge threw me a half-smile and his red eye twinkled in laughter. i Giggled and then laughed louder as Sting jumped out of the sea and tackled Rouge under. i looked at the vast sea around me, "so Calm when those two are-! HEY!" i yelled as i felt my ankle bing pulled. i Gulped in air as i got pulled under. i opened my eyes and Sting's cheeks bulged with air as he tried not to open his mouth as he laughed. i rolled my eyes and i swam over to tickle him but i was tickled myself by Rouge. i burst out laughing and shot up for air, coughing and laughing.  
"lucy, Sorry are you..?" Rouge said as he surfaced  
"never tickle me..! HEY!" i yelled as he started to tickle me again, this time Sting joined in. "OI!" i yelled, squirming away. i heard a loud rumble and turned to sting who pouted like a child.  
"hungwy"  
"HA! let's go and get some dinner!" i laughed  
"sure!"Me and rouge started to race to the shore, Sting in tow.

* * *

**Timeskip, lucy is in her room getting changed for dinner**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
i sighed and pulled on my dress. it was knee-length, puffed out a bit and was aqua, like one of my eyes. "i am getting too used to these eyes" i sighed as i took them out and put them in a box on my side table. i slipped my silver heels on and scooped my hair up into a perfect bun. i heard knocking at my door "YO! Lu!" Sting yelled "You ready?!"  
"yea! just coming!" i called as i clipped some of my gate keys around my neck, Loki, Plue, Lyra and pyxis. i swung the door open and strode out, i closed the door and faced the boys. "ready?"  
"we were waiting for YOU blondie!"  
"one day your actually going to look in a mirror without it breaking and see that you too, are blonde" i stated, walking away. Rouge sniggered and the Exceeds laughs echoed throughout the hallways. "yea yea " Sting muttered.

* * *

We reached the doors of the dining hall and a waiter greeted us, he was tall and had short,grey hair. "Welcome, have you made a reservation or are you staying with us tonight?"  
"we are staying in the hotel" i said, smiling.  
the older man held out his clipboard to me."if you could write your room... numbers please," i nodded and wrote my room number in and turned to the boys.  
"what about you two?" i asked. rouge leaned over my shoulder and pryed the pen from my hand. he wrote in one room number, i frowned at him.  
"there wasn't any more rooms and i don't think you wanted to share with a boy" he side-smiled at me. i giggled and we were lead to a table.  
we were waiting for our food to arrive when i heard a familiar yell.  
"OI FLAME FACE! STOP BURNING THE TABLECLOTH!"  
"Ah! Grey! Freeze it!"  
"don't worry! Juvia will cool it!"  
i turned around and i saw juvia soaking a table behind us. around the table was Natsu, Grey, Juvia and... Lizanna. Lizanna was sat next to natsu and Juvia was next to grey. i quickly turned around and Rouge saw my face and frowned as i put my finger on my lip. "Grey, Salamander, Juvia and Lizanna" i whispered, i then pointed to my eyes "i took out my contact lenses!"  
"what? i can't hear you!" Sting said loudly. the talking behind us died down and i stood up.  
"i just need to grab something from my room" i said, plastering a sweet voice and smile on my face as i gestured to my eyes slightly. Rouge nodded and i walked quickly out of the hall.

* * *

**Sting Pov~**  
i turned to Rouge as Lucy walked away "what was that about? i thought she said she was ready?"  
Rouge gestured slightly to the table in front of us and i could see the heads of four Fairy tail members. i turned back to him and he pointed to his eyes. "oh yea" i whispered "she took 'em out" we waited for a few mins and Lucy came walking back, her contact lenses in place. i saw as she walked past the Fairies table Natsu's head turned and followed her with his eyes. She sat down and sighed "how long was i gone?" she asked.  
"Rouge?" i asked. he usually knew the time.  
"sorry i forgot my watch" he gave lucy his lop-sided smile.  
"excuse me" someone behind lucy said, she froze and turned around "oh! i was just wondering if you were a mage" the white-haired girl said and she looked at lucy's keys which she had around her neck "celestial! i have a friend who is one too" she carried on, eyeing Lucy up. Lucy seemed to snap out of her trance.  
"oh? was she a member of fairy tail?" Lucy said, pointing to Natsu's shoulder.  
"yea!Fairy tail's only one!" she grinned.  
"yea, she was" lucy smirked as she turned back to the table and took a sip of her drink.  
"excuse me?"  
"i fought her and she lost." lucy said. holding up the golden key on her chain, "i got one of her keys" i saw Natsu's face get angry and Grey stood up. "calm down" lucy carried on, not looking. "it was better than taking all her keys"  
"fight me" Natsu growled, Lucy spun around, wide-eyed. "fight me and if i win i get Lucy's key back."  
"later, i am hungry"  
"no. NOW"  
"no. i only fight celestial wizards"  
"why?"  
"so Fairy can take their keys" rouge stated like it was nothing.  
"fairy? well, i'm N-"  
"Natsu Dragoneel" Lucy sighed as she turned away. i saw Natsu Freeze.  
"i'll fight you later if you want" i smirked. Natsu's eyes met mine.  
"sting! you! you and your friend set lucy up! you planned for her to lose so your real friend could have her keys!" Grey yelled.  
"what can i say?" i smirked "pretty good plan huh?"  
"you will pay" Natsu growled. People were now staring. "sabertooth"  
"nope, Sorry. Broke. and i am not a saber" Lucy laughed. i quickly looked at her hand to see if her Fairy tail insignia was covered, it was, by a pair of pearl blue silk gloves.  
"wait!" Juvia spoke up "Juvia thinks Fairy looks like Juvia's Love rival lucy" i saw lucy tense up and spin around to glare at Juvia. Juvia's eyes met lucy's snd she shook her head "oh? seems Juvia was wrong" Juvia muttered. Nasu lent forward slightly and breathed in. 'DAMN! HE IS A DRAGONSLAYER!' i thought angrily.

* * *

**OOOh what happens next ? ~**  
**"can i have another fish miss Clive?"**  
**no -_-**"** you just ate my whole fridge full of them..**

**hope you keep reading :D**


	10. Sleep well,

**YAYA! sorry i havn't posted, homework had to be done -_-**  
**Last time! "AYE!"**  
_"you will pay" Natsu growled. People were now stairing. "sabertooth"_  
_"nope, Sorry. Broke. and i am not a saber" Lucy laughed. i quickly looked at her hand to see if her Fairy tail insignia was covered, it was, by a pair of pearl blue silk gloves._  
_"wait!" Juvia spoke up "Juvia thinks Fairy looks like Juvia's Love rival lucy" i saw lucy tense up and spin around to glare at Juvia. Juvia's eyes met lucy's snd she shook her head "oh? seems Juvia was wrong" Juvia muttered. Nasu lent forward slightly and breathed in. 'DAMN! HE IS A DRAGONSLAYER!' i thought angrily._

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
i saw Natsu lean forward and start to sniff the air. "you smell like lucy, a lot like lucy" he Glared at me.  
"Oh! it must be this!" i smiled as i pulled a little pot of spray out of my bag.  
"thats lucy's" he hissed through his teeth.  
"oh?" i turned back to the table as the food arrived, i sighed heavily and tried to stop myself from crying. ' i love my guild but ...' i thought as i started to eat. after a few bites i paused, "look, here's the deal. That Lucy, she said something about apologizing to Fairy Tail, 'K?" i paused, eating some more "whatever that means" i mumbled.

* * *

**Timeskip, after the meal and they are all going back to their rooms**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
i was talking to the boys when we reached my room, i dug around in my purse for the key. "i swear i- NO!" i growled.  
"what is it?" Rouge asked  
"i left the key in my room" i sighed, resting my head on the door "and reception is closed" i groaned as i let my arms swing. a silence filled the corridor.  
"i guess i will be sleeping on the couch tonight" rouge said, a smile hidden in his voice.  
"What? why?" i frowned. i saw sting looking at Rouge and walking away.  
"come on Blondie, you are staying with us"  
"WHAT! i-" i sighed and trailed after them, my heels clicking on the floor.

as we got to the door,Rouge pulled out his key and clicked it open. i trailed in after them, the room was the same to mine but it had twin beds and a comfy sofa. i threw my heels on the floor and darted for the bathroom.

* * *

**Timeskip, a few mins. they are all in bed (please remove those disturbing images from your mind XD haha )**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
"lucy? you awake?" i heard a voice say to me.  
"hai" i muttered. i felt a small shape curl up next to me as i started to drift.  
"sleep well" the voice said again, just then i slipped into dreamland

* * *

**MORNING!**  
**Sting Pov~**  
i sat up in bed, watching rouge flick through his book. he must of woken up early, he was already dressed. i looked over at lucy who was still asleep, she looked like a godess. her aqua dress was sticking out of the white sheets. Frosch was curled up next to her and Lector was by her feet. i sighed and got out of bed, i started to trail to the bathroom but a lead caught my foot and i faceplanted into the ground "owww" i growled as i struggled to get up. i heard lucy shift in her sleep and i crawled to the bathroom. i heard Rouge cough as he covered a laugh. '_bastard_ ' i thought angrily.

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
morning, i cracked open my eyes and the first thing i saw was Frosch curled up next to me. i sat up groggily and saw Lector. then i looked around, taking in the surroundings. i froze when i saw Rouge sat on the sofa. my head whipped to the bathroom when Sting emerged, Topless. i sneezed and the boys looked at me. Sting froze "did i wake you up?" he asked worredly. i shook my head,frowning . "Sting faceplanted" rouge stated. Sting growled and went to walk past but he tripped on the same wire and faceplanted.  
"Stupid wire !" i heard him growl. He didn't bother standing up, he just crawled like a spider to his bedside and sat cross-legged as he pulled on his top. i sighed, covering my laughter. i swung my legs out of the bed and tucked the still sleeping frosch and Lector in the folds of the duvet. i stepped over the wire as i went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Timeskip. Rouge had left and come back with a spare key for lucy's room.**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
i smiled as Rouge gave me the spare key "thanks!" i reached for the doorhandle. key in one hand and my heels in the other. as we strode out of the room i literally bumped into someone. "Sorry!" i smiled as i looked up. i froze and stood up properly, changing my smile to a straight face. Nastu Dragoneel. i scowled and started to walk away.

"Lizanna? isn't that what fairy wore last night? Juvia thinks Fairy is with one of the dragonslayers" i heard Juvia say to Lizanna. i growled and kept walking. a few doors down, i stuck my key in the door. "oi, Fairy." i heard Grey say. i spun around, he was right behind me. the others were down the hall, glaring at Sting and Rouge. "you don't fool me" he sighed.  
"why are you doing this, i thought you were our nakama" he hissed as he put his hand on my arm.  
"that's what i thought over and over again grey" i growled as i tore my arm from his hand. "why? why are they ignoring me, leaving me, Rejecting me. all along i was just Lizanna's replacement" i spat the last part, turning the key in the door behind me.  
"we never thought that" grey said, almost whining. i elbowed the door and it swung open. i tore the key out of it and slammed the door. i sank to my knees and stared at the floor, i could her grey yelling at me. "WHY! COME ON!"  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
"Are you okay Grey?" i heard Lizanna ask. i could hear Grey's fist hitting the door. i stood up and grabbed Loki's key.  
"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION! LEO!" i summoned loki as i swung the door open  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"LOKI !"

" LUCY!"

"GREY-SAMA!"

* * *

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAN! lucy, u suck at hiding**  
**"gomenasai"**  
**U better be -_-'**


	11. The Fight

**Hope ya'll like :p**  
**Last time :3**  
_"thats what i thought over and over again grey" i growled as i tore my arm from his hand. "why? why are they ignoring me, leaving me, Rejecting me. all along i was just Lizanna's replacement" i spat the last part, turning the key in the door behind me. _  
_"we never thought that" grey said, almost whining. i elbowed the door and it swung open. i tore the key out of it and slammed the door. i sank to my knees and stared at the floor, i could her grey yelling at me. "WHY! COME ON!" _  
_"SNAP OUT OF IT!"_  
_"Are you okay Grey?" i heard Lizanna ask. i could hear Grey's fist hitting the door. i stood up and grabbed Loki's key._  
_"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN LION! LEO!" i summoned loki as i swung the door open_  
_" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_  
_"LOKI !" _  
_" LUCY!"_  
_"GREY-SAMA!"_

* * *

**Natsu Pov~**  
"LOKI!"  
" LUCY!"  
i spun around as her name was said. i saw Grey by a door and Juvia was running to him, suddenley a light came from the door.  
"GREY-SAMA!" juvia yelled as she summoned water to gaurd them against the light. something clicked in my memory and i tore down the corridoor, i skidded in front of the door and saw Loki Glaring out. The fairy girl was behind him. no, that wasn't Fairy, those brown eyes. my eyes searched for her hand. everything seemed to slow down as i saw it. there, the fairy tail insignia. Lucy, that Girl was Lucy and she was in the same room with those Sabers. Why lucy, "WHY?!" i growled the last part loudly, Juvia skittered away and Lisanna froze. i met Lucy's eyes. those eyes which i always used to comfort were now stairing back at me, fletched with fear. is this how those guys saw her? those who hurt her?  
"Lucy, We are all fairy tail! why? WHY LUCY! WHY ARE YOU WITH THESE SABERS! I AM GETTING ANSWERS THIS TIME!" i Growled. i hated being like this to our nakama but...

"N-Natsu, why? why didn't you ask like you used to? why don't you break into my apartment like you used to? why didn't you drag me along on your jobs? what changed? what changed was that the person i was replacing was back" Lucy started quietly, but as she carried on she got louder and faster until the last part was rolled up and thrown at me.

"i-im sorry, its my fault" Lisanna whispered.  
"its not you personally Lisanna, i never thought that they would be like this." lucy sighed, looking over at Lisanna and then meeting my eyes with hers.  
"Lucy" Rouge began,walking over with Sting.  
"stay away, sabertooth. this is Fairy tail's buisness" Grey Glared at the boys and they slowed.  
"but we want to help our freind" Rouge persisted.  
"Lucy" i cut through their little quarrel and they all turned to me " if someone you grew up with returned to you, you would spend time with them. wouldn't you" i began, i saw lucy nod and loki stepped back but put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "but i wouldn't ignore the freinds i cared about before " she countered.  
"i never-"  
"no natsu! " lucy waved me off "i was left to go on jobs by myself, i was left by myself i bet none of you noticed i was even gone those last few times"  
we all fell quiet and lucy hid her eyes under her bangs "thought not" she muttered "see you at the beach in a bit Sting, Rouge" she said as she shut her door. i saw the sabers sigh and trail back to their room.  
"why did i yell? we could of talked it out!" Grey ran his hand through his navy hair  
" grey-sama, we still have a few days here" Juvia stood beside grey with her hand on his arm.

* * *

**Timeskip, lucy, Rouge and sting are on the beach**  
**Lucy Pov~**  
i picked up my book from my towel and started to read when i was interrupted by Sting. "You guys are no fun! you just sit there READING!" he whined, i glanced ar Rouge and noticed that he too was reading. i laughed and put the book back on my towel. i picked up the striped beach ball which i was leaning on and threw it to him. "Come on!" i grinned as i darted to the sea, sting gave me a goofy grin and ran after me.

* * *

**Natsu Pov~**  
"yess! time to RELAX!" i yelled.  
"Come on! race me!" Grey yelled, already in his swimming shorts. i threw my stuff on the floor and yelled after him. i froze when i heard a voice in the sea.

_"Sting! BAKA! now i have to swim ALL the way over there!"_  
_"whatever! just get it!"_  
_"Fiiine!"_  
i heard a splash and i turned to the voices, Sting was laughing with his exeed and pointing over to a beach ball. suddenly a figure melted out of the water and grabbed the ball. Lucy. She grinned and swam closer to the Dragonslayer and his exeed before throwing the ball in his face.  
"that looks really familiar" i heard grey mutter, i nodded and touched my face where lucy used to hit me.  
"yea" i sighed. "How about this race!?" i grinned, running to the waves.

* * *

**Timeskip, a few weeks. Fairy tail Guild Hall**  
**Grey Pov~**  
we had just come back from our 3rd job since The resort. and there was still no sign of lucy. "Grey-Sama!" Juva called as she ran over to me. she stuck her hand out and inside it was a crystal white Envelope. "it's addressed to you via the Guild hall"  
"thanks juvia" i sighed as i took it off her. i walked over to a table and opened it. the handwriting was clear and neat.

_Grey,_  
_..._

* * *

OOOOH! who is writing to grey!? what does it sayyy ?! hah i know ;) most things happen with grey but he is THAT awesome! 3  
yaya! sorry the chapter is short but i wrote it and then realized i had to split it into two chapters so i am uploading the next one soon !


	12. Goodbye Fairy Tail, We had fun together

**Last time !**  
**Grey Pov~**  
_we had just come back from our 3rd job since The resort. and there was still no sign of lucy. "Grey-Sama!" Juva called as she ran over to me. she stuck her hand out and inside it was a crystal white Envelope. "it's addressed to you via the Guild hall" _  
_"thanks juvia" i sighed as i took it off her. i walked over to a table and opened it. the handwriting was clear and neat._

_Grey,_  
_..._

* * *

**Grey Pov~**

_Grey_

_Last time we met, i was yelling at you. Recently i have been going on jobs in secret with Sting and Rouge, please don't tell Natsu. they have also helped me learn new magic with another member of their guild, Rufus Lhor. he is just as smart as Freed and it helps me move on from what happned between me and Fairy Tail. please. Tell Natsu and Lizanna nothing, i will be coming to the Guild on the xx of xx year xxxx, i will say now. Thank you so much Grey, you helped me enjoy my time with Fairy tail. i am so sorry i messed everything up for you and your team. i will come to the Guild in disguise so i will not get to see you. say goodbye to levy and Erza for me, i'm sure master can take care of the rest of them._  
_Goodbye, Grey Fullbuster._

_Lucy Heartfilia xx_

_P.S: i wish you and Juvia the best of luck surviving with Mira now._  
_P.P.S: Please take this letter to the master once you are done._

i Folded the paper up quickly, what does it mean? i looked back over the date, today. i sighed and stood up, walking up to the Masters office. it Swung open as i got there and master looked startled "Grey?"  
"i have a message, can we speak in private please?" i asked. Master nodded and backed into his office, as soon as the door clicked shut i handed him the note. he looked at me Questioningly and read it.

once the master had read it and re-read it he sighed. "it seems the poor girl has had enough" he said, his eyes watering. "it seems her place wasn't with Fairy Tail like we thought" he carried on. Suddenly it made sence "Wait! your just going to let her Leave?!" i said, shocked.  
"it is the girls wish, we cannot choose the paths of others but we can change our own so we can move on but never forget" Master Makarov Said wisely as a tear escaped his eye.  
"she-she is just like my sister" i muttered. i felt something on my face and i touched it. that's when i realised that i was Crying too, i quickly rubbed it away and walked over to the door. It swung open and Mirajane was standing there " Master? there is someone here to see you, buisness affairs...?" she smiled.

"Yes yes, Let them in. Grey , you can stay for a bit" i nodded and sat on a chair heavily. A hooded figure swept into the office, as soon as the door shut the hood was thrown back. Lucy's blonde hair bounced out of the hood. it had streaks of dark navy blue in it, i smiled to myself, Just like mine. "Master, i assume you have been given the notice?"  
"yes, Grey just gave it to me" he said motioning to me. lucy spun around and saw me on the chair,alone. she smiled and walked over to me.  
"thank you Grey" she said before turning back to the master "i assume... you... know" she trailed off. Master nodded and i stood up, time for lucy to leave fairy tail. i turned to the door but spun around and hugged lucy. she squeaked a bit but returned the hug slightly. "goodbye, Sis" i whispered to her before letting go of her and walking out of the office. walking away from the master, Walking away from lucy. i sat heavily on the bench and Nastu eyed me. "oi Ice princess, where did you go?" he demanded.  
"Leave me alone Natsu" i growled, waling to the corner of the guild and sinking onto another bench. i saw a figure stride own the middle of the guild, i saw her falter as they passed near me. "goodbye" Lucy whispered  
"goodbye" i whispered back. i heard her sigh quietly and she strode out of the guild and into the broad daylight.

" ALRIGHT YOU BRATS!" Master Yelled angrily. i saw natsu and happy jump. everyone turned to him. some people pointed out the tears that were still on his old face. i stood up and pointed to my own face, he rubbed his viciously before carrying on."today, marks a new time For fairy tail for we have said goodbye to a dear family member"  
i heard whispering and i saw confused faces. "Our faithful Stellar mage has departed on her own Journey, far away from Fairy Tail and on a path of her own"  
"LU-CHAN?" Levy yelled, shocked. the master looked to his feet.  
"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is no longer a Fairy Tail mage"  
"WHAT?!" people yelled i heard a table break and i turned to the angered Natsu.  
"She was our Nakama! we would ALWAYS stick together we DON'T leave each other!" he yelled his fists aflame. "IT'S JUST A LIE!"  
"no natsu, i was just talking to her" i said quietly, he turned to face me.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Lucy has gone and we need to accept that and move on. we may see her sooner than you think" i growled at him. i knew exactly where lucy had gone, i knew that with her new magic she will be in the Grand Magic Games and we will see her. we will see her as an enemy, an opponent, an obstacle. we will see lucy as a Tiger.

* * *

GeeHee! hope you like! i am hoping to get as far as the end of the GMG! i now have some long-awaited insparation ! YAYA! 3 CELEBRATE! WOOP WOOP! and yeah, the whole chap is in Grey's Pov :D


	13. Three months ago

**new chapter 3 Yaya! **  
**hope you like and keep reveiwing!**  
_**LAST TIME ! 3**_  
_"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia is no longer a Fairy Tail mage"_  
_"WHAT?!" people yelled i heard a table break and i turned to the angered Natsu._  
_"She was our Nakama! we would ALWAYS stick together we DON'T leave each other!" he yelled his fists aflame. "IT'S JUST A LIE!"_  
_"no natsu, i was just talking to her" i said quietly, he turned to face me._  
_"WHAT?!"_  
_"Lucy has gone and we need to accept that and move on. we may see her sooner than you think" i growled at him. i knew exactly where lucy had gone, i knew that with her new magic she will be in the Grand Magic Games and we will see her. we will see her as an enemy, an opponent, an obsticle. we will see lucy as a Tiger._

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
Three months ago i was the stellar mage of a guild. three months ago i left that guild. Three months ago i joined my new guild. Sabertooth.

* * *

as we parade into the arena, some memories started to float back into my mind. these memories were of my first job with the Fire dragon slayer and of the s class exam. i balled my hands into fists but as we were in the centre of the arena a let them go. i raised my hand as my guild name was called.

"SABERTOOTH!"

i smiled and looked around the arena, i saw a group of people and froze momentarily. the small man was smiling at me and down on the arena floor a navy-haired guy was also smiling. i nodded to them and their smiles grew. "sabertooth" the salmon haired mage muttered. as we walked past them i 'accidentally' bumped grey who whispered to me.  
"nice hair sis"  
"thanks, got it off a freind of mine" i whispered back, looking at my blonde hair streaked and tipped with thick navy blue.  
"lu?" Sting frowned as we stopped in our area, seeing my smirk-like grin.  
"Don't worry, i am a tiger now. the winged tiger" i reassured him, it evidently helped and he relaxed.

* * *

"there you have it folks! Let the Grand Magic games BEGIN!" The mascot, Mato announced.

we were standing in our box when our battle part was called, the challange had been and gone with sabertooth in the lead.  
"The last fight of the day is Fairy tail Team A Vs Sabertooth!  
How will the Guild ,the strongest seven year ago, do against the current strongest ?! LETS SEE!"  
" now, the mages!" there was a dramatic pause until a familiar face sprung up on the lacrimas "GRAY FULLBUSTER! and the mage from sabertooth...? OOH! here IS a surprize!" the crowd was buzzing with the slightly unfamiliar face up on the screen "the wizard of Sabertooth, making her first apperence as a member there. is the Titled" Mato paused again.  
"WINGED TIGER!" the growd oohed and ahhed at the mention. my new name had rippled throughout Fiore for my immence streangth, nobody knew who i was or where i came from, exept sting, Rouge and Rufas. i smiled at Grey as we approached the centre of the arena, i stuck out my hand and he clasped it "Nice to see you again, bro"  
"and you sis" he replied smiling.

* * *

"what is this?!" Mato exlaimed "bro?! Sis ?!"  
"i think he heard us" i groaned  
"oh well, we can't keep it a secret anymore" he grinned, winking at me. i rolled my eyes and we walked apart.  
"MATCH, BEGIN!"

"Ice make: Lance!" the lances flew forward and crashed right through lucy.  
"Baka!" i grinned, although he couldn't see me i was behind him. i suddenly appered.  
"woa, those extra training sessions really helped Rufus , she nearly fooled me too" Sting grinned  
"yea, nearly" Rouge sighed  
"yes, she has inproved her Memory make, lets hope you brainless fools taught her yours too" Rufus smirked.

"Open, gate of the golden ram, aries!" i summoned my pink- haired spirit who emmidetly attacked grey  
"WOOL BOMB!"  
"Loki!" i yelled, Loki stepped out from behind me and lurched into attack.  
"Regulas impact!"  
"ice make sheild"  
"LION BRILLIANCE!"  
"ice make- GAH!" Grey was cut off and thrown to the the other side of the arena. Loki and Aries nodded to me and poofed into the spirit world.  
"Grey, i am going all out"  
"you better" he huffed as he got up.  
"Good, White Dragon's ROAR!"  
"What?! isn't -GAH!" Grey couldn't dodge in time and he was smashed into the arena wall.  
"I told you i taught her my magic!" Sting grinned, obviously proud of himself.  
"the fight has ended! THE WINNER IS THE WINGED TIGER OF SABERTOOTH!" Mato announced. the crowds fizzed with exitement and Natsu ran down to help Gray up. i was already walking towards Gray when Natsu darted out "Stay away, Saber" he growled before pulling Gray from the floor. Despite natsu growling i carried on walking and got Gray's other side.  
"I said-" Natsu began.  
"i don't care salamander. i am helping my brother wheter you like it or not" i hissed as we started to walk away with grey hanging off our shoulders. When i got back to my box my guild members turned to me. "Bro? what the hell lu!" sting hissed  
"he is my brother, yes"  
"not literally, otherwise you would have similar natural hair"  
"whatever Rouge" i stuck my tounge out at him and leaned over the ralings.  
"what will master Jeimma do" Sting shuddered  
"don't care"

* * *

we watched all of the other fights and halfway through the last fight i slipped away from sabertooth and stepped into the Fairy Tail imfirmary. Wendy looked up and gasped as she saw me, Erza turned around and Gray twisted slightly.  
"What do you want?!" Erza growled, gripping onto a sword. i ignored her and walked over to grey, placing my hand on his shoulder. thats when they got a good look at my Sabertooth insignia. it was a Dark blue like Gray's and it was where my fairy tail insignia was.  
"hey, Lu. " Gray began "you better go before both our masters finds us"  
"master Jeimma dosen't come to the games and i am shure Makarov wouldn't mind seeing me again. i alredy have seen him"

* * *

**FlAsHbAcK ~**

_i panted as i leaned against the wall, i stood upright and nearly bumped into Master Makarov._  
_"Ah, hello. Winged tiger"_  
_"you can call me Lu, Makarov-san"_  
_"and you can still call me Master if that is what you wish"_  
_"thank you"_  
_"where are you off to then? there is still a fight going on"_  
_"i wish to see my brother"_  
_"Gray? i see, well. Erza and wendy are with him now but i am okay with it" _  
_i turned to walk away before he caught me with his words. "i am glad to see you well my child, i hope Sabertooth has been good to you."_  
_i nodded and walked away. 'yea, so nice... why did sting and rouge join that place?!' i thought dismally as i reached the imfirmary._

**FlAsHbAcK END~**

* * *

"i see" erza sighed "so tell us Gray, how exactly are you related o the winged tiger?"  
"Lu" i corrected bluntly. i could feel wendy's eyes on my the whole time. **did she know? nah, she is just a kid...**

* * *

**Yaya ! hope you like :D iif you dont, stop reading -_- okay ! :) thanks for all the reveiws !**


	14. The bar

**HOPE YOU LIIIIIIIKE :D**

**Last time**** :**  
_"i see" erza sighed "so tell us Gray, how exactly are you related o the winged tiger?"_  
_"Lu" i corrected bluntly. i could feel wendy's eyes on my the whole time. did she know? nah, she is just a kid..._

* * *

**Lucy Pov~**  
"He is my brother" i stated.  
"but what about that Deamon?" Erza asked  
"i survived dammit!"  
"o-ohkay!" Wendy jumped as i spun around and walked away  
Timeskip. The Evening.  
Lucy Pov~  
" uh, Sting? are you shure this is the Pub that Sabertooth has rented?" i asked the Dragonslayer.  
"well, i remember it had something to do with flowers or bees" Sting scratched his head as he looked at the hanging sign. Honeybone  
"whatever" i muttered, pushing the door open. the pub was in utter chaos and we trailed to the bar.  
"who are they?" Sting asked  
"Probibly some fans" i sighed, not looking.

* * *

An Hour later, Sting had succesfully suceeded in getting Rouge drunk so unfortunatly... so was i.

"Stingy! omlette!"  
"I Don't want it dammit!" he slurred  
" HE REJECTED IT!" i squealed, rushing to a corner.  
" DAMMED GIRLS!" Sting Growled "Stop crying Lu!" he stumbled over to the corner of which i crouched.  
"pet me!" i pouted  
"WHAT!"  
"Pet me here!" i pointed to my chin and Sting grumbled something before clumsily tickling the underneith of my chin.  
"NYAA!" i grinned

* * *

**Natsu Pov~**

Honeybone was in a mess, some guy with black hair was rolling about on the floor and people were fighting. at least Erza Wasn't drunk yet...  
"STUPID CAKE BE EATEN!"  
then again...  
A cute and slightly drunken "Nyaa!" reached my ears. i peered around the pillar and saw two people. Those two people were definatley not From Fairy Tail. i was about to set my fists aflame when the girl started to purr like a kitten. Lucy used to do that... i remember, then she asked me to give her a...  
" Piggyback!"  
Piggyback! i started to growl but i stopped and looked at a filming card Cana had in her hand. i darted for it and i hid behind the pillar, Filming the two people.  
"Oi! you're heavy!" the guy slurred  
"Don't you start toooooo!" the girl whined. they looked like siblings, poor guys.  
"now who has called you heavy ntil now ?!"  
"the mean blue flying cat did!" the Girl pouted.  
"eh?"  
"Happy" As soon as that left the girls lips i threw the card to a bystander and they smirked, making it follow me for fun.  
"Oi"  
The girl looked up from the guy's back and grinned, throwing her arms forward, over the poor boy's head. " Natsuuuuu!"  
"Shaddup Lu!"  
"Now Go! To Rouge my flying bee!"  
Rouge? Bee.. "sabertooth!" i growled  
"Heya!" the girl Grinned, waving at me. "I know you! you made me go away!" her face changed to a chibi-like angry face "yea! i left cuz you liked some dead zombie girl!"  
"Dead Zombie girl?" i frowned, after a moment i realized they were completley Drunk. i tore the Girl off Sting and hauled her over my shoulder, fireman style. i stalked out of the bar but as soon as we got out she grinned stupidly "you never carried me like this before! Yay! you used to piggyback me or pick me up like a bride!" i swear her eyes started to sparkle. i sighed and put her on the grass verge. "Natsu?"  
"yea?"  
"do you remember me?" she asked, looking up at me with her deep blue eyes. i could tell they were fake because the printing of the colour was bad quality. i frowned down at her and she sighed  
"I'm Lu-"  
"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Sting rushed past me and hauled lucy over his shoulder. "COME ON ROUGE!" the man that was previously rolling on the floor ran out after Sting and the girl.  
"-cy" she finished as she was being dragged away

"cy?" i muttered. "lu-cy, Lucy?! that was lucy! She- she joined sabertooth! LUCY!" the relisation struck me but the three of them were out of sight. "dammit! LUCY!"

* * *

**Yea :D my freinds gave me the ideas 3 loveYou! (not in that way -_- ) and if you have watched the OVA 4 you would understand :'D hope you keep reading and revewing !**


End file.
